One Night Stand
by 24Mentalistlover
Summary: She told Mashburn that it was only a one night stand, but is that what she really wants? It's not what Jane wants, and he'll do anything to show her just how much he loves her. Following the episode "Red Hot" Jibson! :D Read and review please :D
1. Chapter 1

So this idea came to me after watching tonights episode "Red Hot". Jisbon4Ever and I were talking on Twitter about tonights episode when she told me " Hey, she's a woman with needs." in response to my minor(ok, major) freakout about Lisbon sleeping with Mashburn. Then inspiration hit me, and I just had to write this.

*Random Ramble* I honestly freaked out when Lisbon and Mashburn slept together. She was so nonchalant about it too, which makes her even more bad ass. ;) But I was kinda upset...only because I wish it had been Jane she was in bed with. ;) Also the preview for next week? Intense! I'm excited for it.

Disclaimer:Ha! You think I own The Mentalist? You're funny.

* * *

To any other CBI agent, today appeared to be a normal day. Anyone, except Patrick Jane that is.

For one, their fearless leader (and the love of his life) was no where to be found. Normally Lisbon is the first one in, followed by Cho, Van Pelt, and last but not least Rigsby. It's just the way things went.

Today however, she was nowhere to be found. Come to think of it, he has no idea where she went to last night either. She didn't answer any of his calls, and he knows for sure she didn't go home(not that he was stalking her or anything, but her car was still in the CBI parking lot).

He was lost in thought when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Boss, we got a case..."

He didn't pay attention to anything else Van Pelt said past the word "boss". It meant that she had gotten in contact with the one person he was dying to see. He watched as the three of them stood, grabbing their gear in the process. They began to walk out of the bullpen when they noticed that Jane wasn't following.

"Jane? Are you coming?" Van Pelt asked. She knew that he was concerned about Lisbon.

"Nahhhh, I think I'll just stay here. You guy go ahead."

They all knew it was pointless to try to make him do something he didn't want to, so they left, leaving him and his mind to wander what in the hell Lisbon could have been doing last night.

* * *

Teresa Lisbon was feeling on top of the world. Kind of..maybe...not? So she had just had a one night stand with a billionaire who clearly wanted more, but so what? One night stands mean no emotional attachment was necessary. Which is exactly what she kept repeating to herself as Mashburn drove her around. Generally speaking she should be feeling quite awesome knowing that she had left a very rich and powerful man(who would literally buy her an island if she asked for it) wanting more.

So why was it that even after a night of great sex she felt so...lonely.

She admits that she was quite attracted to Mashburn. Though he was quite smug and arrogant, there was something about him that made her feel all...giddy. It made no sense whats so ever. None at all. At least that's what she told herself before Mashburn almost got himself blown to smithereens. As the case progressed she found herself feeling even more for him. She felt enough to feel heartbroken when his ex-fiance spoke about him talking about them getting back together. And when he spoke to her about her past? She fought the urge to smack him and kiss him at the same time. The fact the he looked into her past was annoying as hell, but also...romantic?

No, romantic was last night. A candle lit dinner, and a movie, and...wait? A movie? Did they even watch a movie? All she remembers was being on the couch one moment, and the next she was ripping his pants off. What else can she say, she's a woman. And everyone knows that a woman has needs...and he was more than willing to accommodate to said needs so...

She smacked her head into her palm attempting to get some things in order. There was a handsome, rich man who genuinely cared for her, and she left him in a hotel room. And even after everything he did, she secretly hoped that he would never call her again. Which he shouldn't since she told him this was a one time thing. Her mind was moving a billion miles an hour attempting to process the events of last night.

* * *

"Coffee, I need coffee." Those were the only words she could muster when she walked past Patrick Jane in the office. She was not expecting to see him at all. She expected him to be with the team, doing some stupid stunt to catch the killer. That way she could sneak into her office, and grab her spare change of clothes before anyone noticed that she was dressed in the same clothes she wore yesterday. Of course she had no such luck.

She could feel his eyes on her the whole time she walked away. When she reached her office she shut the door, and closed her blinds. She desperately needed some time to process some things. Like the look on his face when he saw her. Jane wasn't stupid. After all, he had been hounding her about how much Mashburn liked her.

"Son of a bitch" she mumbled as she slid further into her chair. There was no way in hell he could be upset about this. After all, he did basically announce to everyone at the party that they were "dating". Which almost got her stabbed by a psycho blond chick, but whatever.

What she couldn't understand was why Jane's reaction was bothering her so much. There is absolutely no reason why she should let his puppy dog eyes that are filled with sadness for some reason get her down. In fact, she should be ecstatic. Besides, wasn't he the one telling her that she needed a social life at one point?

"He said social life Teresa, not a one night stand." At the moment she wanted to tell her subconscious to go to hell. Before she go the chance to she heard a knock at her door. She knew it could only be one person.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. What happened next surprised the hell out of her.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooooo, what do you think? Leave me something nice *cough* Review*cough* and you'll get another chapter. You know you want to. ;) ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! The reviews I got for this is incredible! You guys rock. :D

*Radom Ramble* I'm currently watching the episode where Mashburn makes his debut appearance, and I'm going crazy. Damn the writers. ;) Oh! PrincessAletheia are working on a story called "Red Deception." Chapter one is currently up, and we're working on chapter 2. If you can, pwease go by and leave a review. We would love your opinions. :D

Disclaimer- Nope. Not mine.

* * *

_She took a deep breath and opened the door. What happened next surprised the hell out of her._

She opened the door and saw Jane standing there. Before she could say anything, he pushed her inside, shut the door, and kissed her.

She was shocked at first, but quickly recovered, and deepened the kiss. It was sweet and beautiful and completely...wrong?

"Jane, what the hell?" she pushed him away, and felt tears stinging in her eyes. It just fueled her anger. There was no way in hell she would ever let him see her cry.

"Teresa, I-"

"You what? Thought you could come barging into my office and start a random make out session?"

"No, it was the only thing I could do to show you."

"Show me what Jane. What on earth could you have to show me?"

"That I love you Teresa."

His words lingered in the air for a moment. She let them sink in one by one. Because he loved her? What in the hell kind of reason is that? When in the hell did that happen?

"So declaring that I was Walters girlfriend, did you do that because you love me Jane?"

"No, it-"

"Putting me through hell, day in and day out, and almost getting me fired, do you do that because you love me Jane?"

"No-"

"Jane, shut up. You don't love me. Your just upset because your ego is busted. So I slept with Mashburn. What in the hell did you expect to happen Jane?"

"Honestly I expected you to find what I just did romantic, but apparently I was wrong."

"Damn straight you were."

"But you do love me."

She was taken aback by his words. How in the hell could he be so full of himself? How could she ever love such an arrogant, stubborn, idiotic, charming, sexy-

Shit.

"No, I don't" she lied.

"Yes. You. Do." With each word he moved closer to her until he was barely an inch away.

"Jane, get away from me."

"No."

"Jane, I swear to God, I will shoot you."

"No you won't."

"Yes I wi-."

His lips were on hers before she could finish. She found herself giving in...almost. She pushed him away, glaring at him.

"Go to hell." and with that said, she turned around and left.

* * *

She was walking to her car when she heard her phone ring.

"Lisbon."

"Hey boss, we were just wondering if you were going to head out to the scene, or if you want us to meet you back at the CBI?" Van Pelt asked.

"Come back to the CBI, and tell Cho he's in charge for today. I'm not feeling to well."

"Yes boss."

She hung up her phone and got in her car. All she wanted to do was go home, curl up on her couch, grab her pint of Chocolate Brownie Ice Cream from Ben&Jerry's, and watch something funny. Something to take her mind off the mess that is her life.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's so short, but if you've been reading "Just Press Play" you know that I cut my finger,and it's killing me to type. Buuuuuuuuuuut, if you leave me something nice, *cough*Review*cough, i'll work hard and write chapter 3. :)


End file.
